This invention relates generally to chemical growth displays, and more particularly concerns modifying or controlling the formation of decorative chemical growths on display objects.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,239, I have disclosed a unique method and means for effectively and ornamentally displaying plant-like chemical growths, as for example on simulated vegetation, such as plants, trees, etc. There is need for modifying or controlling such chemical growths, as for example preventing or blocking growth on certain areas of the display object, and accelerating growth formation on the display object. Other type modifications are also needed and contemplated herein.